


Steal the Air From My Lungs

by mayelisa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cloti - Freeform, Cloud is a little shit and we love it, Cloud is having none of that, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinda Sorta Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tifa is a little jealous, Trying to Stay Quiet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, poor tifa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/pseuds/mayelisa
Summary: When Cloud and Tifa wake up in one of Shinra's cells, things don't exactly go to plan.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	Steal the Air From My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somebodys_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Nightmare/gifts).



> Happy New Year, y'all! I don't know about you, but I'm so glad that 2020 is almost over. To celebrate the end of this dumpster fire of a year, I wrote a full-length version of my drabble **Secret Moments** , which somehow miraculously won the 2020 Freak Week contest over at Final Heaven. So this is a thank you to everyone who voted, but most importantly, this is a gift for My Wives and **Somebodys_Nightmare**. She commissioned an absolutely stunning piece of art from one of my favorite authors for Secret Moments, so this was the least I could do to thank her.
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta **DrWaffle** for looking this over so quickly even though I just sort of sprung it on him. Go check out his fic _Bend it Like Tifa_ and give him some love!
> 
> Here's to 2021 being a better, healthier year for everyone! Enjoy!

Groaning, Tifa cracked an eye open, squinting against a bright light. She made a noise of complaint in the back of her throat, turning her head to shield her eyes from the glare. Blinking several times, she could just barely make out a shock of blond through the haze that fogged her mind. Cloud had knelt on the floor beside the cot she rested on, his brows pinched in concern as he gently shook her shoulder. Her vision was unfocused, a dull ache in her temple, but she focused on the glow of mako in Cloud’s eyes and the heat of his hand on her shoulder until the haze lifted.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, she looked around the room. Gray metal walls surrounded her, the harsh fluorescent light glinting off of the sink tucked in the corner. She frowned, trying to piece together where they were and how long she was out, but she was distracted by the way Cloud’s hands curved over her thighs, his thumbs rubbing back and forth along the hem of her stockings.

“You okay?” he murmured.

“Y-yeah.” Pressing the heel of her palm to her temple, she winced. “Just a slight headache. Where are we?”

“Shinra’s detainment center, courtesy of Rufus.”

A sense of panic gripped Tifa. “Where is everyone? Is Aerith safe? Are you okay?”

Cloud huffed a soft laugh, his lips curving into a smirk. “I’m fine, Tifa. Everyone is safe, including Aerith.”

Tifa’s shoulders sagged as she sighed in relief. “Good, I’m glad.”

A soft voice floated through the vents; Tifa recognized it as Aerith’s and breathed another sigh. If Aerith was in the adjoining cell, then Barret and Red must be nearby as well. Knowing that her friends were close put her at ease. Her attention was brought back to Aerith’s voice as she called Cloud’s name, worry lacing her tone. Cloud sighed as he rose to his feet to approach the vent in the wall that connected their cells, his voice quiet as he conversed with the Cetra.

Stretching her arms above her head, Tifa sighed at the satisfying pop of joints and strain of muscles loosening. Pushing herself to her feet, she paced around the small room, tapping her knuckles along the seams and riveting of the metal sheets that constructed the walls in the hopes of finding a weak spot. Finding nothing, she made her way back to the cot and sat, scooting backwards until her back hit the cold metal wall, her feet dangling off the edge of the small bed.

“Just one date, right?”

Tifa’s attention snapped to Cloud and she was stunned to see Cloud crack a small smile. “Sure, one date.”

Biting her lip, Tifa dropped her gaze, not wanting to witness the rest of their conversation. She hated the way her stomach flipped, nausea and jealousy clawing at her throat. It’s not like she and Cloud had exactly discussed what their relationship was, and Aerith was pretty. Remarkably pretty. And she was funny, quick-witted… Everything a guy could ask for, all wrapped up in a pink bow and soft skin.

Tifa huffed out a breath, her bangs fluttering slightly as she leaned back against the metal wall. It wouldn’t do any good to dwell on things that were out of her control. She should be focusing on how to get everyone out of Shinra Tower and Midgar safely, not the pit in her stomach or the doubt that gnawed at her thoughts. Growing frustrated with herself, she flopped onto her side and rolled over to face the wall. Closing her eyes, she hoped that if she could sleep off the frustration welling up inside of her, things would go back to normal.

* * *

Tifa wasn’t able to sleep. Instead, she stared at the wall, ignoring Cloud when he approached her. She knew she was being childish and petulant, but she wasn’t ready to face him. Not yet. She didn’t want Cloud to see this side of her, to see the desperate jealousy and frustration that would color her words and her actions.

She wasn’t that kind of girl and Cloud didn’t deserve that.

While she wasn’t certain of how many hours had passed, it couldn’t have been long. She could hear Barret and Red talking beyond the wall, though Cloud and Aerith had already ended their conversation. Exhaling shakily, she squeezed her eyes shut as the mattress dipped, Cloud sitting on the edge of the cot.

“Are you sulking?”

“I’m not sulking,” she muttered.

She didn’t have to look at him to hear the bemusement in his voice. “I’d call pretending to sleep while glaring at a wall for hours on end sulking.”

Biting her lip, she hesitated. She should be honest with him, honest about her feelings. Right? At least then, everything would be out in the open and no matter what decision Cloud came to, she would have no regrets. Instead, she heard herself asking, “So, a date with Aerith?”

“You heard that?”

Tifa laughed, the sound bitter to her ears. “It was kind of hard not to.”

“Aerith only meant it as a joke.”

Tifa could feel the tension growing between them, choking her with anger and frustration. “Sure. A joke.”

“Tifa, it’s not like that, I swear.”

Annoyance flaring, Tifa sat up, tucking her hair behind her ear before glaring at Cloud. “Then what is it like, Cloud? If you want to go on a date with Aerith, don’t let me stop you.”

Cloud’s eyes widened momentarily before narrowing, the mako in his eyes flashing dangerously. “Tifa, you’re being ridiculous. I don’t want to date Aerith.”

“Oh really? Because it sure as hell sounds like you do,” she snapped. She hated the way her emotions were getting the better of her, the way her words just spilled out of her, unable to be stopped. Averting her gaze, she bit her lip.

“Tifa —“

Rising to her feet, Tifa curled her hands into fists. Her heart was pounding, the pulse in her ears deafening as she struggled to control herself. Sitting beside Cloud and being blanketed in the scent of mako and lightning was making it difficult to think straight. “And it sounds like Aerith is really looking forward to it, so —“

Cloud reached out and grasped her wrist, jerking her towards him. Stumbling, she righted herself and met Cloud’s gaze. She saw the way anger flashed in his eyes as he ground out, “Would you just listen to me?!”

“No,  _ you _ listen Cloud!” Tears burned at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to give in to the desire to let her emotions go completely unchecked. She tried wrenching her wrist out of his grasp, but his grip was too firm for her to break. After a few moments of struggling, she gave up and swallowed against the emotion growing thick in her throat. “That night before the Sector 5 mission when we… Did that mean anything to you?” she whispered.

“Tifa…”

“If it didn’t —“

Her eyes widened, voice dying in her throat when Cloud reached up and wrapped his fingers around the back of her head, roughly pulling her down to claim her lips with his own. A noise rose in the back of her throat as she kissed him back, matching the frantic pace Cloud had set as she clung to his shoulders to steady herself. She gasped his name, though whether it was meant to be a reprimand or encouragement, she couldn’t tell.

“I don’t want Aerith,” he growled against her lips. Tugging on her lower lip with his teeth, he pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. “I want  _ you _ , Tifa.”

Fighting to catch her breath, Tifa curled her left hand into the fabric of his shirt. When she met his gaze, her breath was stolen from her lungs by the barely suppressed heat smoldering in the cobalt of his eyes, sparks of mako green shining brightly. Feeling emboldened by the adrenaline pumping through her veins and her own desire flaring up, she tipped her head down to brush her lips against his.

“Then show me,” she whispered.

She felt his lips curve into a smirk against her own, his hands leaving the tangle of her hair to slide down her sides before curling around her waist. In one fluid movement, he picked her up effortlessly and settled her in his lap, her legs splayed on either side of his hips. He flashed a rakish grin at her as his hands slid from her waist to dip under her skirt and grip her hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh and guiding her to rock against him. Tifa gasped at the sensation, bracing herself against his chest. Her eyes drifted closed as she followed his guidance, focusing on the small shocks that travelled up her spine at the feel of him beneath her.

If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought this was all a dream — a trick her mind played on her due to a combination of wishful thinking, yearning, and being locked together in a cell. There was no way that she was really in Cloud Strife’s lap, lips bruised from his kisses and the hardness of his arousal beneath her.

Cloud chuckled, the rumble of it echoing in her chest as he trailed kisses up the column of her throat. “You’re not dreaming, Tifa.” As if to emphasize his point, he ground up against her just as he nipped at the spot just below her ear.

Tifa moaned at the action, the ache between her thighs intensifying as pleasure curled low in her stomach. Had she said that out loud? Or was Cloud actually able to read her mind? She flushed at the thought, growing embarrassed that Cloud might actually know her most intimate fantasies. Pulling away, she fixed him with a wide-eyed stare. “Cloud, you can’t —“

“No, I can’t read minds,” he teased, tone heavy with amusement. His voice became rougher, the amusement in his tone shifting to banked desire as he leaned in to tug at her earlobe with his teeth. “So you need to tell me what you want.”

A shudder raced down Tifa’s spine, Cloud’s voice going straight to the growing ache between her thighs. Her fingers tingled as she danced them down his arms, a sigh escaping her as she tilted her head to the side, Cloud peppering nips and kisses down her neck, pausing to lave the well of her throat with his tongue. Her brow pinched when the feel of Cloud’s skin — hot and surprisingly soft beneath her fingers — disappeared beneath smooth leather, worn with years of use. She could still feel the warmth of his hands, his fingers burning her even through layers of leather and the fabric of her shorts as he let his fingers explore the curve of her ass. She whimpered, realizing it wasn’t nearly enough.

Hooking her index finger under the hem of his glove, she tugged weakly. “Gloves,” she whined. “Take them off.”

Cloud paused, pulling back to look up at her. Tifa met his gaze, eyes half-lidded and chest heaving as she sucked in a breath, her lungs burning. She dazedly took in his flushed cheeks and the way the blue of his eyes darkened to a deep cobalt and she idly thought that she wouldn’t mind letting herself drown in his eyes if it meant she would get to feel like this all the time. Cloud withdrew his right hand from her hip, letting his fingers drag agonizingly slowly along the exposed skin of her thigh. Tifa’s eyes widened when Cloud continued to hold her gaze, heat simmering in his eyes as he brought his hand to his mouth, his teeth clamping down on the tip of his index finger before he jerked his head, pulling his hand free from the leather.

Tifa’s breath hitched, her thighs tightening around his hips instinctively. She hadn’t expected the act of simply removing his gloves to be so… _ sexy _ , but she knew this would only be adding fuel to the fantasies that had been running rampant in her mind ever since she had found Cloud that night at the train station. Licking her lips, she dropped her gaze, unable to hold the intensity of his stare any longer without wanting to burst into flames. Her eyes wandered to the bracer on his left arm, her lips turning downwards into a pout at the realization that it would be much more cumbersome to remove that than his gloves alone.

As if sensing Tifa’s thoughts, Cloud wordlessly began the process of removing the bracer. She watched as he unclipped the fastenings and she felt her cheeks grow impossibly warm when she noticed just how nimble his fingers were. She shifted, inhaling sharply when the zipper of his fatigues rubbed against her core in just the right spot. Cloud paused for a moment, his gaze flickering to hers. The corners of his mouth curled into a smirk as he undid the final fastening of his bracer, the metal clattering onto the hard concrete floor as it fell away. Tifa winced, hoping that none of their friends would question what the loud clanging sound was. The thought passed as quickly as it occurred, her attention focused on the expanse of his forearm being exposed inch by agonizing inch as he unwound the bandages covering his skin.

She watched as the battered fabric drifted to the floor, swallowing thickly against the dryness of her throat. The night before the Sector 5 mission had been frantic, neither of them taking the time to do much else besides seek out each other in the darkness of her apartment. Things had happened too quickly, desperation for a semblance of comfort and distraction from their impending mission overriding her desire to take things slowly and let her fingers map out every inch of his body, connecting every freckle and mole on his fair skin. The sensation of calloused fingertips brushing along the length of her fingers pulled her from her thoughts and she glanced up, finding Cloud’s gaze focused on her.

“I think it’s time we get these out of the way, don’t you?” He tugged at her gloves for emphasis.

She nodded, her stomach fluttering at the implication. Cloud deftly slipped her gloves off first, then her bangles and bracer, followed by her compression sleeves, letting them drop to the floor beside his own gear. She shivered at the sensation of his calloused hands running up her thighs, fingers slipping under her skirt and leaving trails of fire in their wake.

“Now, where were we?” he murmured.

Humming, Tifa leaned down to press her lips to the corner of his jaw. “I think you may need to remind me.”

Cloud’s laugh was low and husky in her ear. His hands slipped under her skirt, fingers curling under the curve of her bottom. “I think we were right about  _ here _ .” He punctuated his words with a roll of his hips, pulling Tifa flush against himself in the same movement.

Burying her face in his shoulder, Tifa bit back the moan he tore from her. Trailing her fingers up his arms to grasp his biceps, she scattered barely-there kisses across the exposed skin of his neck and along his jawline. Cloud tilted his head to the side, capturing her lips. She gasped his name, the sound disappearing in the space between them as she parted her lips to welcome the heat of his tongue and wove her fingers into his hair as he continued to guide her hips in a slow rocking movement.

Satisfied with the slow, teasing pace he had set, Cloud slid one hand from beneath her skirt to press his palm against the smooth skin of her ribcage. He could feel Tifa’s muscles tense momentarily under his touch, only to relax as he rubbed his thumb in beguiling circles, the pad of his thumb brushing the underside of her breast. Nipping at her bottom lip just before pulling away, Cloud groaned at the sight before him: Tifa with her cheeks flushed, swollen lips parted as she gasped for air, hair disheveled, and her eyes glazed over with lust, her pupils blown wide as she continued to grind against him.

Dropping his lips to her throat, he relished the way she tilted her head back to give him better access as he nipped and sucked a trail down to her collarbone. Tifa gasped, the sound devolving into a moan when he nipped at the hollow of her throat just before he palmed her breast. It was soft and heavy in his hand, her nipples taut even through her shirt and bra. He massaged the tissue, letting his thumb drift back and forth over her nipple as he painted a wet stripe along the swell of her breast with his tongue.

Arching her back, Tifa pressed her breast more fully into Cloud’s hand, mindlessly trying to get more friction. The heat from his hand was both too much and not enough, his thumb teasing as he circled her areola before he pinched her nipple, gently rolling the nub between his thumb and index finger.

“Cloud!” His name was a strangled moan, her nails carving crescent moons into his arms. She heard him hum in response, his unspoken question of  _ was that good? _ reverberating in her chest. “Cloud, please —“ She bit her lip and whimpered when he did it again, the motion sending shocks of pleasure to her core.

“Shh, they’ll hear you,” he murmured. He glanced up at her through his fringe, eyes dark as he smirked. “Unless you want them to hear us?”

Tifa’s stomach clenched at his words, a rush of adrenaline making her heart pound at the thought of her companions hearing every moan and gasp Cloud was able to wrest from her through the thin walls. Cupping Cloud’s cheeks in her hands, she kissed him deeply, swallowing his groan as she ground down hard against him. She moaned as he slid his hands under her shirt and bra, pushing the fabric up so that her breasts were exposed before roughly palming her bare skin. Fire licked at her skin, the drag of his callouses against her sensitive skin so much more pleasant than she could have imagined. He deliberately avoided her nipples, drawing teasing patterns with the tip of his fingers across her breasts, but never coming close to where she needed him to touch her.

Just when she thought she may be driven mad if he didn’t do something, Cloud broke away from her lips and dipped his head to place a teasing bite on the swell of her breast. She held her breath, afraid that he might stop, only to have it rush out of her in a sigh and moan all in one when he placed his mouth over her aching nipple and sucked. The pressure was gentle, as if he was gauging her reaction before he intensified it, alternating between laving the mound with his tongue and running his teeth over the sensitive nub. Tifa’s back arched, her breathing ragged as she wove her fingers through his hair, holding him close as he switched his attention to her other breast.

She was trembling, her breathing harsh puffs of air against his ear and Cloud desperately tried to ignore the way his erection ached, straining against his fatigues. Tifa’s hips were still moving in small gyrations, giving him just enough friction that he wasn’t going completely insane with the need to touch her, but it still wasn’t enough. The sound of her gasps and mewls was almost enough to fray his control, but he kept a firm handle on his desires, wanting to make this last as long as he dared. Continuing to lave her breasts with attention, he let his free hand trail down her stomach, appreciating the heat of her skin before slipping down and between her thighs, right where she ground down against him. He bit down gently on her nipple and ripping a cry from her, he began letting his fingers drift up and down against her center.

Tifa was going to spontaneously combust or go mad, she was certain of that now. Dropping her forehead to Cloud’s shoulder, she gasped for air as he abandoned her breasts altogether in favor of drawing lazy patterns across her thighs and between her legs. Biting her lip, she let out a whine of frustration as she strained against his hand. She blindly let her hands roam across his chest, desperate to touch more of him but finding that it was nearly impossible with the way all of his clothing was neatly tucked into the next layer. Tugging at the buckle of his waistband, she whined his name when he laughed breathlessly in her ear.

“I need you to get off of me for a second,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her jaw. “If you want me to take this off, that is.”

She whimpered, but pulled away, her gaze heavy as she rose to her feet. Her knees nearly buckled, a moan escaping her when Cloud flicked his finger against her clit as she pulled away. Leveling the darkest glare she could muster at him, she hissed, “Don’t _do_ that.”

Cloud simply smirked, tilting his head to the side in innocent confusion. “Don’t do what? This?” Tifa gasped as he repeated the motion, her eyelids fluttering shut at the stab of pleasure.

“If you don’t stop teasing me —“ Her voice trailed off when Cloud rose to his feet, crowding her space as he leaned in.

“Then what?” His voice was dark, challenging, as if he knew she wouldn’t actually follow through on her threat.

“I —“ She licked her lips, uncertain of what exactly she would do if he didn’t stop.

Cloud leaned in, claiming her lips in one of those long, drugging kisses that she was so hopelessly addicted to. Pulling away, he smirked in triumph. “That’s what I thought.”

Letting out a huff of annoyance at his smugness, Tifa couldn’t help but let her gaze wander over his body. No matter how much he teased her or how cocky he acted, she couldn’t deny that it was a huge turn on. She squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to assuage the ache that only seemed to increase in intensity as she watched Cloud unbuckle his waistband. Her pulse quickened as she watched his biceps flex as he shrugged out of his suspenders, letting the leather and his pauldron slip down his arms before falling to the floor. His posture seemed to relax now that there wasn’t the harness of leather and steel holding him upright, but she could still feel the undercurrent of tightly leashed control in his movements as he pulled her close again. Bracing her hands on his chest, she shuddered at the feel of his hands running up and down her arms. She leaned into him, inhaling the heady scent of mako and lightning and steel.

He nuzzled against her temple, exhaling a shaky breath at the feel of her breast pressing against his chest. Letting his hands drift down her arms, touch feather-light as he circled her hips, he peppered kisses down her cheek and jaw. She shuddered under his touch and Cloud bit back a groan when her fingers tentatively flitted over his erection in her quest to pull his shirt free from his pants. Tipping her chin up, he breathed her name as he claimed her lips, desperate to taste her as she eagerly parted her lips for him. It was heady, the feel of her skin beneath his fingers, the faint scent of honey and vanilla that clung to her skin, and Cloud thought that he might be able to subsist on the taste of her alone. His hands drifted from her waist to her hips before grasping her bottom, pulling her flush against him.

Tifa moaned into his mouth when he slipped his knee between her legs, guiding her hips to grind down against the hard muscle of his thigh. Tugging on his lower lip with her teeth, she let her hands wander under his shirt and up the hard planes of his abdomen. The hitch in his breath and how he tilted his head to deepen the kiss further made her stomach flip-flop, the heat pooling low in her belly igniting sparks across her skin. Shifting herself higher on his thigh, she shuddered at the pleasure that coursed through her with the added friction.

With a growl low in his throat, Cloud increased the force of his grip on her, letting his fingers sink into the firm flesh of her backside. She gasped and mewled, sounds he eagerly swallowed, as she rode his thigh. But with every rock of her hips, her thigh pressed against his erection, causing him to tear his lips away from hers in order to stifle a groan against her throat. He nipped and sucked at the curve of her jaw as he carefully maneuvered Tifa until her back hit the wall.

The cold metal was a shock to Tifa’s overheated skin; a shiver ran down her spine at the contrast between cold steel and Cloud’s hot mouth and tongue on her neck. His hands were a vice on her hips, preventing her from moving, stealing any bit of friction that had been pushing her closer to the edge. She wiggled against his grasp, desperately seeking that steady rhythm she had moments earlier, but Cloud simply tightened his hold on her.

His lips brushed the shell of her ear, his voice low and rough as he murmured, “Tell me what you want.”

The sound of his voice, thick with restrained lust, made her knees weak and she was thankful that Cloud was still pinning her to the wall. Her core ached, pulsing near painfully with each rapid beat of her heart. It took all of her concentration to breathe out a single word: “You.”

Cloud chuckled a little at that, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. “You have me.” Letting go of her hip, he let his right hand slip under her skirt to cup her center, his palm pressing firmly against her mound.

“ _ Yes _ ,” she hissed. Eyes closed, head thrown back, she moaned with abandon when he rotated his wrist, the heel of his palm rubbing against her clit. She heard Cloud swear under his breath, the choked sound of his voice pushing her just that little bit closer to the edge. “Cloud —  _ ah _ —“ Her cries were muffled as Cloud tucked her head against his shoulder, just as hard and demanding as the press of his wrist against her.

Her hands were curled into fists, twisted into the fabric of his shirt, her breaths coming in sharp pants, body trembling as she strained for release against his hand. The catch of her breath and the moan that followed, low and wanton against his throat, when he dragged his index finger along the length of her slit was almost enough to make him come right then and there. Gritting his teeth, he swallowed against the dryness of his throat as he eased the pressure against her clit. Her shorts were damp with her arousal, a realization that made Cloud’s pulse speed up.

“Cloud,  _ please _ ,” she whined, words bordering on a sob.

Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, he used every ounce of his restraint to drag the damp, clinging fabric down over her thighs instead of simply tearing them off of her. Tifa wiggled her hips to assist him, eager to remove another barrier from between them. Cloud’s hands returned to her hips, this time letting his fingers trace along the edge of her panties, dipping between her legs, but never crossing the hem of the soaked fabric. The scent of her arousal was heady, mixing with the faint vanilla and honey he could taste on her skin into something intoxicating. Cloud’s head was buzzing and he wondered if this was what it felt like to be drunk.

Pushing aside her sodden panties, Cloud groaned into her hair when the pad of his finger brushed against her core. She was wet, her arousal clinging to her curls and coating his finger as he slid it effortlessly back and forth over her slit. He paused over her entrance, and Tifa stiffened in his arms, her muscles taut in anticipation, only to have the tension pool in her core when he continued his explorations. Stars streaked across her vision when he pressed his thumb against her clit, the pressure and roughness of his callouses on her sensitive skin threatening to push her over the edge and into oblivion.

But then the pressure was gone and Tifa was left wanting, her core clenching at nothing in a desperate attempt to find some sort of relief. She could hear Cloud whispering soft words of praise in her ear, his voice acting as an anchor of sorts while her pulse pounded in her ears. Her breath caught in her throat when Cloud pressed against her clit again, this time harder and with a small twist of his thumb for additional friction. A needy whine escaped her when he retreated again, his index finger drawing up and down on either side of her entrance, but never doing more than a teasing press against it. Feeling overwhelmed and overstimulated, Tifa was unable to do much more than to buck her hips against his hand, gasping when she was rewarded with another press against her clit.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Cloud’s voice was nothing more than a rumble against her ear.

She nodded, leaning up to nibble at the silver stud in his ear. “Yes,” she breathed. “Please, I need you.”

Dropping her head to his shoulder, she released a shuddering breath when Cloud finally —  _ finally _ — slipped his index finger into her core. After a few agonizing moments of stillness as he waited for her to adjust to the intrusion, he began to move his hand in short, shallow thrusts that was almost more maddening than when he had done nothing at all. She whispered in his ear, breathless pleas for  _ more _ and  _ harder _ spilling unbidden from her lips. His answering groans and press of lips and teeth along her jaw, harsh breaths ghosting across her flushed skin belied his thinning grasp on his control.

Slipping a second digit into her waiting heat, Cloud pressed his lips into the crook of her shoulder, stifling a moan of his own as Tifa clenched down on his fingers. His thoughts had devolved into nothing more than  _ hot, wet, so tight _ , his arousal throbbing painfully as it strained against his pants. Gritting his teeth, he fought to maintain control, intent to prove to Tifa that she was the only one he would ever want.

Tifa’s knees buckled at the added stretch, the relief of being filled nearly overwhelming. She clung to his shoulders, trembling with the effort to remain standing, his name a breathless moan on her lips. The ache between her thighs had lessened for a moment at the pleasant stretch only to flare up tenfold the second he thrust his fingers into her, fire licking her veins and her mind fuzzy. Her lips parted in a silent moan, the drag of his fingers — so much longer and thicker than her own — against her walls was exquisite.

And yet, it still wasn’t enough.

After a few frustrating moments of fumbling with his belt buckles, Tifa had popped open the button securing his pants, pulling down the fly in record time. She felt Cloud stiffen as she slid her hand beneath the elastic band of his boxers to palm his erection. He moaned, hips bucking against her hand of their own accord, and Tifa relished in the way he was slowly coming undone, the groans she pulled out of him as she curled her fingers around his length. Cloud’s motions slowed as she stroked his length, hot and heavy in her hand. Biting her lip, her brow pinched in concentration as she found a rhythm, her hand sliding up and down the silken skin of his erection. His hips jerked into her hand, an exhale hissing through gritted teeth when she ran her thumb over the head, smearing the moisture that had gathered at the tip.

“Tifa!” Her name was a hiss, his body stiff as he grasped her wrist, halting her movements.

“Was…“ She licked her lips, heart pounding as she tentatively met his gaze. “Was that not good? I-I’m sorry, I —“

He shook his head, the movement jerky as he breathed in slowly through his nose, the mako in his eyes a glowing ring of verdant against the deep blue. “Don’t apologize.” He released her wrist to cup the side of her neck, thumb running along her jaw as he kissed her. “That was far from not being good.”

“Then why —“

“I want this to last,” he murmured. “And if you don’t stop, I won’t be able to control myself.”

Tifa opened her mouth to say she didn’t want him to control himself, but the words died in her throat as he withdrew his fingers before slamming back into her, making her see stars. Letting her head fall back with a moan, all of her nervousness about whether she was able to make Cloud feel just as good as he made her feel was forgotten. His lips trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck, ending in a sharp bite against her collarbone that he soothed with his tongue. Tifa tried to focus on the sensation of the metal wall pressing into her back, chilling her exposed skin, instead of the maddening pace his fingers had set in between her thighs.

“C-Cloud, I can’t —“ She pressed her mouth into the soft fabric of his shirt, stifling the moan that he dragged out of her, acutely aware that their friends were just on the other side of the thin walls separating their cells.

“Yes you can.” His words were rough against her ear, punctuated by a firm press of his thumb against her clit that made her keen. “You need to be quiet though,” he admonished.

“I’m trying,” she gasped. Tugging on his hair in a weak attempt at retaliation, she huffed out a breath against his neck. “You’re —  _ ah _ — not making it easy.”

He hummed against her temple, his hand slowing to an agonizingly slow drag that made Tifa want to scream with frustration. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I —“ A whimper escaped her when he withdrew his fingers, her stomach clenching at the sense of emptiness she felt in that moment. “Cloud, please.” She was begging now, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was becoming desperate; the occasional brush of his fingers against her clit wasn’t nearly enough.

“Please what?”

Gaia, Tifa wanted to slap that wicked smirk off his face and then kiss him until he was just as much of a breathless mess as she was. “ _ Please _ ,” she whined, hips straining for something — anything — that might push her over the edge. “I’m so close.”

With a low growl, Cloud’s lips crashed against hers, their kiss growing heated and desperate as Tifa’s lips parted to welcome his tongue, her fingers tangling in his hair. She felt Cloud’s hand trail down her thigh, his callouses rough against her skin, before hooking his hand beneath her knee. Just as he lifted her leg to sling it around his waist, he thrust his fingers back inside of her, the pad of his thumb slamming against her sensitive bud. A strangled moan escaped her as he set a punishing pace, her toes curling as he angled his fingers just so to hit her most sensitive spot over and over again.

She distantly heard him shush her and she pressed the back of her hand against her mouth to stifle her cries. Wrapping her free arm around his shoulders, she twisted her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, her brows furrowed and her abdomen clenching almost painfully as her pleasure wound tighter and tighter.

It burst unexpectedly, catching Tifa off-guard as her release slammed into her. She threw her head back with a cry, back arching, and tears pricking the corner of her eyes as she rode out her orgasm. Cloud cupped the back of her head, tucking her close to him, murmuring soft words into her hair, his thumb gently brushing against her clit as he helped ease her down from her high. Once the tremors wracking her body subsided, he withdrew his fingers and she clenched painfully at his absence. She sagged against him, her knees turning to jelly as she laughed deliriously, overtaken by the euphoria of her orgasm.

Cloud bent down to scoop her into his arms, one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. She nuzzled his neck as her breathing slowed, her limbs soft and pliant as he gently deposited on the bed. A giggle escaped her when he kissed her just below her ear. Reaching up, she wove her fingers into his hair, tugging him down to kiss him fully. She hummed against his lips, the pleasant buzz in her head dissipating.

“You okay?”

“Mm… better than okay,” she mumbled.

The thin mattress dipped below her as Cloud propped himself up on his elbow, his frame hovering a few inches above hers. The thought sparked a resurgence of that needy ache low in her belly, a sigh escaping her at the feel of his mouth against her pulse point. His hands skirted over her hips and Tifa could feel the drying slick on his fingers; shifting her thighs together she bit her lip when she realized she had the same wetness drying on her inner thighs.

Cloud slipped his hands under her skirt, pausing to rub his thumbs over the soft skin of her inner thigh. Tifa met his gaze and inhaled sharply; there was a faint flush high on his cheekbones and his eyes were glazed over with want, pupils blown wide. Letting her gaze drift down, she noted the way his chest heaved and his arms shook as he tried to restrain himself. With his shirt pushed up over his abs and his pants undone, she licked her lips at the sight of his erection, impossibly hard and leaking. Dragging her gaze back up, she smiled softly at him.

“You don’t have to hold back,” she whispered. His eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing as his brain tried to catch up to her words. She simply shook her head as she cupped his cheeks in her hand, pulling him down for a slow kiss. “I won’t break, you know.”

“I know, but —“

“Cloud, I want this. I want you.” She kissed him again, this time with a bit more demand behind it, before trailing her lips across his cheek to his ear. “Make me yours,” she whispered.

“ _ Fuck _ , Tifa…” he groaned.

Not needing any further convincing, Cloud hooked his fingers into the waistband of Tifa’s panties; lifting her hips, Tifa assisted him in pulling the scrap of fabric down her legs and off, only for it to be tossed unceremoniously onto the foot of the bed. Her breath hitched when Cloud settled back onto his heels and nudged her legs apart, knees bent as he knelt between her legs. Dipping his head, he scattered barely-there kisses over her skin, his hands running up and down the outside of her thighs.

She watched, eyes wide as he kissed a path down her leg, his hands curling over the tops of her thighs, just above her hip crease and holding her still. He paused, lips pressed against her inner thigh, and glanced up at her through his bangs. Tifa swore that he stole the air from her lungs in that moment, something dark and full of promises smoldering in his eyes that made her stomach clench.

“C-Cloud, what are you —  _ oh _ ,” she gasped.

Her head fell back against the thin pillow, her breath leaving her in a rush as Cloud ran the flat of his tongue along the length of her slit. Pressing her hand to her mouth, she let out a low moan, her hips straining against his hold. She blindly reached for him, her free hand tangling in his hair and pulling on the strands just as he curled his lips around her clit and sucked. Her back arched, head tossing to the side, her breath coming out in ragged pants against her palm.

“I-it’s too much,” she gasped, even as she bucked up against Cloud’s mouth. “I can’t —!”

Cloud pulled away, giving her a moment of reprieve as he turned his head to press an open-mouthed kiss to her thigh. “One more, Tifa. You can manage that, right?”

She shook her head, but the throbbing in her core drew out a long whine of frustration. Cloud tightened his grip on her thighs, biting the tender flesh in rebuke; Tifa could feel his lips quirk into a smirk just before he began lapping at her arousal, his breath hot against her center.

“ _ Cloud! _ ”

Her orgasm came on abruptly, peaking just as Cloud wrapped his lips around her clit again. Fisting both hands in his hair, she held him in place as she rode out her orgasm, Cloud’s name falling from her lips in a breathless chant. It was smaller, but no less intense than the first one, leaving her flushed, her chest heaving and toes tingling. A shudder wracked her body when Cloud gave her one last lick before he eased up completely. Her bangs were stuck to her brow with sweat, her eyes heavy-lidded. Cloud’s fingers brushed against her cheek, nudging her to face him.

“Gaia you’re beautiful,” he whispered, peppering kisses over her forehead, her cheeks and her jaw before claiming her lips.

Tifa could taste herself on his tongue and she sighed into his mouth, untangling her fingers from his hair to press her palms on either side of his face. She heard the rustle of fabric, his belts clinking together as he settled himself between her thighs. Tifa’s eyes lazily drifted open, seeking out Cloud’s; her heart jumped into her throat when he smiled at her. It was small, but soft and genuine and Tifa felt herself melting into his embrace. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she nuzzled against the side of his neck.

She tensed momentarily when she felt the head of his cock glided against her folds before resting against her entrance, but she focused on the soft words of reassurance he whispered into her skin, willing her body to relax. Cloud pressed forward slowly, his arms shaking with the effort to give her time to adjust as he sank into her with a single, long thrust. He groaned into her shoulder when he bottomed out, overwhelmed by the feeling of her wrapped around him so intimately. His patience was beginning to fray, his body demanding friction, but he didn’t dare move until Tifa gave an indication she was ready no matter how much his mind clamored for more.

This,  _ this _ is what Tifa’s body had been craving. The persistent, needy ache that had plagued her had lessened with her earlier release, but never quite dissipated completely. But feeling Cloud fill her so completely, her walls stretching to accommodate his length had finally satiated the ache. Sliding her feet up his calves, she gently nudged him forward, gasping as he settled flush against her.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Cloud set a lazy rhythm, withdrawing almost completely before sinking back into her. He kept his head bowed, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses across her shoulders and the swell of her breasts, Tifa’s quiet gasps and mewls of encouragement in his ear. Her nails dug crescent moons into his shoulder blades as she clung to him, her hips moving to meet him on every downstroke. Her back arched at a particularly hard thrust and she tossed her head to the side, exposing the long column of her neck; Cloud ran his tongue over the soft skin, biting down on her pulse point. Breathless pleas for  _ faster, more _ ghosted across his skin and Cloud was more than eager to fulfill her demands. Snapping his hips forward, his breath hissed out through clenched teeth, the action searing his brain.

Tifa cried out, stars blossoming behind her eyelids as Cloud sped up, each thrust hitting her deeper and more fully that she thought possible. Her hips moved of their own accord, rocking up to meet him in the hopes of getting that little extra bit of friction to send her over a third time. Angling her hips up, his name fall from her lips in a wail when he hit that spot that made her toes curl and her lungs burn for oxygen. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on nothing but the feel of Cloud inside of her, his hands grasping her hips to hold her in place as he thrust into her welcoming heat.

Cloud’s fingers dug into Tifa’s hips, the pleasure that had been building in his gut becoming nearly too much. “I— I can’t,” he groaned. “Tifa —!”

It only took a handful of strokes before Cloud felt his release crash over him, stealing his breath and dragging a long moan from within him. Reaching down, he ground his finger against Tifa’s clit until she was pushed over the edge with him, her walls clenching around him so tightly that he saw spots in the corners of his vision. His hips stuttered, his cock pulsing with the small, shallow thrusts and making him breathless. He felt Tifa’s orgasm subside, her walls fluttering around him but no longer clenching down as desperately as they had when she had peaked.

Relaxing her hold on him, Tifa let her legs slide bonelessly back to the bed as she fought to catch her breath. Mind fuzzy and content, she rubbed her hands over Cloud’s back soothingly as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. He withdrew, his arms shaking as he tried to not let his weight collapse onto her, a shuddering breath escaping them both as oversensitive skin sent aftershocks jolting up their spines.

Tifa met his gaze, tears threatening to spill over as she was overwhelmed with emotion; his eyes were soft, more blue than mako green, and reminding her so much of that boy from Nibelheim. He tilted his head, brow pinching in concern.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Shaking her head, she smiled up at him. “No, not at all. I’m just…”  _ In love with you. _ “Really happy.”

That answer seemed to appease him, his lips quirking into that soft smile he reserved for her only. “Me too.”

He captured her lips in a languid kiss, unspoken promises behind the motion. Tifa allowed him straighten her clothing, tugging her skirt back into place as she readjusted her bra. She slipped her panties and shorts back on while he methodically tucked himself back into his pants and set about the task of reattaching his harness and pauldron. When all was said and done, Tifa allowed him to steer her to the bed, tucking her in beneath the thin sheet; she was too drowsy to fight him and if she was honest, it felt nice to be taken care of for once.

Her eyes drifted shut, sleep encroaching on her consciousness and she snuggled further into the pillow, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Cloud dropped a kiss to her temple and she thought she heard him whisper something into her hair, but sleep quickly pulled her into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

“Tifa, c’mere for a sec.”

Blinking in confusion, Tifa turned to face Barret. The older man’s brow was furrowed, his lips turned downwards into a scowl as he beckoned her away from the rest of the group. She followed him into the cell he and Red had shared the night before, more confused than she had been when Cloud had awoken her, saying the doors had been unlocked. Barret turned to face her, placing his large hand on her shoulder.

“Tifa, are ya alright?”

“What? Of course I am! I mean, I’m a little shaken up seeing all that blood in the hall, but —”

Barret shook his head, a sigh escaping him. When he met her gaze, it was with the softness of a father. “No, I mean that asshole didn’t do nothin’ to ya, did he?”

Tifa felt her cheeks heat up under his scrutiny. “W-what?! No, Cloud would never do anything to hurt me Barret. You know that.”

“I heard an awful lotta noise comin’ from yer cell last night,” muttered Barret. Crossing his arms, he frowned and nodded to himself. “Red thought he heard somethin’ too.”

“W-we were just trying to find a weak spot in the walls,” stammered Tifa, her pulse picking up. She hated lying to Barret, but there was a high chance that Barret might just murder Cloud right then and there if she were honest with him.

And they really needed Cloud’s help to get out of this mess.

Barret contemplated her words for a moment before his posture relaxed. “Alright, if you say nothin’ happened, then nothin’ happened.”

“Tifa.”

At the sound of her name, Tifa jumped, her heart leaping into her throat when she met Cloud’s curious gaze. The mako in his eyes flared for a moment as he let his gaze drift down to her hips, but he turned his gaze towards Barret as if nothing had happened, leaving Tifa feeling scalded and flustered.

His voice was calm as he said, “C’mon, we need to get out of here.”

Barret grumbled under his breath about Shinra dogs as he shouldered his way past Cloud a bit more aggressively than necessary. Biting her lip, Tifa dropped her gaze, suddenly feeling shy as Cloud tilted his head.

“Ready to go?”

“Y-yeah.” Nodding, she took a deep breath and met his gaze. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)! There is also a link for my Ko-Fi there should any of you feel as though you would like to contribute to my coffee addiction, but please don't feel obligated!


End file.
